tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Wheeljack
This page is for the heroic Autobot engineer. For his evil Shattered Glass counterpart, see Wheeljack (SG). "That guy can build a neutron bomb out of a wristwatch and a rusty can," says Bluestreak, and that's not far from the truth. As well as the Ark fashioned the Autobots, Wheeljack is always coming up with ways to improve them, particularly their weaponry. His knack for creating wild new gadgets has earned him a "mad scientist" reputation and their deadly effectiveness has earned him the respect of friends and enemies alike. He is also the Autobot most adept at driving while in his automobile mode (a Lancia Stratos Turbo racing car) and has pulled off tricks that Hollywood stunt drivers haven't even dreamed of yet. He fully enjoys showing off when the opportunity presents itself. In addition to those mentioned above, Wheeljack, while in Autobot mode, can use the solid-fuel rockets in his arms to fly at speeds of 320 mph with a range of 800 miles. His shoulder-mounted cannons shoot a variety of shells: a magnetic-inducer shell, which douses its victims in a magnetic dust that attracts ferrous objects from distances up to 4000 feet away that adhere to and eventually disable the victim; a shrapnel-needle shell, which explodes into millions of hair-thin filaments that can pierce even the strongest armor and disrupt internal circuitry; and a gyro-inhibitor shell, which implants itself upon impact and destroys the balance of its victims. Wheeljack is continually adding new gimmicks to his shells. Wheeljack is his own worst enemy. He frequently injures himself while experimenting with new weapons. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Wheeljack was one of the original crew of Autobots aboard the Ark when it crashed into the Earth four million years ago. Originally a boxy-shaped transport affixed with retractable, bumper-mounted cutting blades, Wheeljack was reformatted in 1984 to be a speedy and rare Lancia Stratos Turbo custom racing car. Wheeljack was part of the battle unit organized by Jazz to first challenge the re-awakened Decepticons on Earth. He was involved in the battle at an off-shore oil rig, where the Autobots would meet the Witwickys, human workers who would befriend the Autobots. Wheeljack developed an especially close friendship with Sparkplug Witwicky, as the two were both gifted mechanics. Wheeljack was next part of the team that attempted to stop the Decepticon plot to overload Sherman Dam. A restless engineer, Wheeljack has developed all manner of contraptions and equipment for his personal use and for use by his fellow Autobots, often with catastrophic results. He designed the compact yet extremely powerful explosive that nearly trapped the Decepticons in the ruby crystal mines of Burma, a magnetic inducer device capable of stopping Transformers cold in their tracks, an immobilizing device that could solidify almost any type of matter, and a gyro-inhibitor shell that could incapacitate even Megatron for short spans. Upon discovery of dinosaur bones in caverns within the Ark's volcano, Wheeljack and Ratchet were inspired to construct robotic version of dinosaurs. The Dinobots were originally too dangerous and too primitive to control, leading to Optimus Prime commanding that the project be abandoned, but Wheeljack secretly persisted. He developed memory components that increased the Dinobots' intelligence, turning them into valuable, if sometimes unpredictable, members of the Autobot forces. Concealed in Wheeljack's left wrist is a fire suppression system, which no doubt came in handy when one of his devices would blow up in his face. MUX History: In 1997 Wheeljack built the Weatherbots as well as a few new OC Dinobots like Snoop. When Mirage destroyed a Space Bridge while it was in use, ripping a hole in time and space, Wheeljack was able to create what he called an Interdimensional Channel Changer which he used to repair the rift. It was also useful against the Deadite invasion and against the Junkion heralds of alt-Unicron. Category:1997 In 2014, when Autobot City fell to the Decepticons, Wheeljack was able to get out of the city with many of his inventions, leaving Benin-Jeri to incinerate the rest if/when the medlab was breeched. Wheeljack operated from the Ark until the city was recovered, and then headed to Cybertron to help gather supplies to rebuild the city. In 2018, during an assault on the Ark, Wheeljack kept the ship's functions going long enough to fend off the attack. OOC Notes Wheeljack is currently the head of the Autobot Science division. He possesses an Interdimensional Channel Changer that he can use to access several different dimensions, including the Deadite world, the Unicron-controlled Junkion from where Evil Kaleidoscope hails, and Gobotron. Logs / Posts 2002 Feb 24 - New Dinobot :Wheeljack appears before the camera looking nervous. "I, uh, have an announcement to make... Ratchet and I have been working on a small project in our spare time. I'm not sure how to put it, so I'll just say it." :"It's a new dinobot. His name is Sneak. He's a little bit different from his brothers in a few ways, but I'm sure those will be apparent when you meet him." :"So make him feel welcome and let him know he's a part of the team. Hopefully he can get off on a better foot than some of the earlier dinobots did." 2009 * September 07 - Big Water - Blaster takes Snoop to Florida to see Big Water... in the form of an incoming tsunami! * September 25 - "The Space Cruiser Lands" 2015 February 11 - Galvatron is Dead *Wheeljack* :Yeah, so Jetfire can stop bein' worried about my newest invention. In miniaturized form LUCY works great. Used it against Galvatron just recently. It worked and the containment field was great. If we just apply the first rule of thermonuclear physics....oh. Smeg. Sorry. I was just letting everyone know, Galvatron is dead. Megatron straight out kicked his aft. Well, I helped. But his own goons wouldn't and I just didn't feel right just standin there and lettin it happen. Galvatron killed Megatron then inadvertently killed Alpha when that smeggin' jerk Starscream used him to bring Megs back. So I guess at least Alpha didn't die for nothin'...but I'm still not happy about it. Galvatron, however, is really unhappy cause he's, uh, dead. Just reporting. Back to the lab. Wheeljack, out. February 17 - "Attack on the Blackrock Oil Platform" The Autobots respond to an attack in the Gulf of Mexico. February 18 - "Aftermath of the Oil Platform Attack" Autobots deal with the results of the Decepticon attack on the Blackrock Oil Platform Apr 08 - Flash Pak *WHEELJACK!* :Yeah. So I tested my new weapons design tonight for the Dinobots, Typhoon, Swiftpaw, Sit-Com and a few others. The bottom line, Prime? It worked. And this weapon could turn the tide of the war. Observe. *Camera pans out and shows a replica of Darkmount. A drone roughly the size of an aerialbot swoops in and drops a small package on the facility. The disc opens and sends a charge into the facility. Suddenly flames burst out of the windows as the atmosphere is super heated.* "Yeah. That's what it does. We tested it three times. It worked all three. You attach it to the hull of a ship or a building? It superheats the atmosphere inside and kills everything within. It works exactly as I designed it. Lots of dead Cons and a victory for us. So...." *Another demonstration airs, completely successful* :"All the bots that saw it liked it boss. I just need you two thumbs up to mass produce it so we can start usin' it to kick Con tail. Just waitin' on you big boss man. What say you? *NO WHEELJACK* April 24 - "Cuffs Upgrade" Cuffs upgrades his shield. Jul 27 - Only you can prevent forest fires *Jackie* :"Welp, there was a huge forest fire in California. I dealt with it with some Carbon Dioxide and Dihydrogen Oxide blasters. Those things have been in storage for years. Made a new friend too. Chance from the GI JOES. Good bloke. Anyway, it brought to my attention that we aren't doing enough tech sharin' with the humans. As I pointed out to Chance, we're not ever gonna share weapon designs. That'd do more harm than good. But stuff like these blasters we really need to share with our friends. I gave him the designs and offered a few of my techs that are "working" as in pretendin' to work to build them for them. Seems people in California can't understand that drought means don't burn a smeggin barbeque or camp fire. Ah well. It is what it is. Still disastrous...but we managed to stop the fire before it hit populated areas so I call it a win. Jackie out. *No Jackie* 8/27 - "The Mercies of the Damned" Cuffs searches for his last desperate solution for an alternative chance to save Eurythma. As the station breaks apart, he comes across someone he has his own history with... September 15 - "Trial of Jetfire, Day I" First day of Jetfire’s trial for treason. Oct 12 - What the smeg? *Wheeljack appears, covered in energon* :"Ok. What the smeg? I'm reporting from the quarters of Gumbius... and it ain't pretty. Red Alert, you really ain't gonna like this. The kid was apparently killed inside his own home. I was just headin over to help him with his new science project and I found him. He's got slash marks up and down his frame and a direct puncture wound straight through his laser core and spark. I went back and reviewed the security footage...and it's pretty scary. Check it. *Security feed: Gumbius is in his recharge bed, recharging peacefully. Suddenly, he starts to struggle. A slash mark appears across both legs. He struggles some more and a 4 slash marks appear across his chest. Then...his chest suddenly explodes open and his laser core fizzles out.* *Wheeljack* So it looks like we got some sort of stealther that can escape our detection systems. Pretty brutal stuff. We're still cleaning up the mess. Poor kid...that's just gruesome. I think we need to buff up security and have the security division look into this pretty seriously. It's not my area, but I'm not liking this. Infra-red didn't even show a stealther on the scans so the cons may have some new technology or something. Wheeljack out. Oct 20 - Stealthed Killer *Jackie* :"Hey Blurr... Gumbius was in Iacon but I have just received report of an incident in Autobot City as well. We really need to get a handle on this and fast. We can't be having our best and brightest fall in their own rooms. Review as needed. Start with Iacon. Jack, Out. *NO JACKIE* Oct 20 - "Trial of Jetfire, Day II" Second day of Jetfire’s trial. 2016 February 24 - "Metalhawk Found" Wheeljack discovers the lost Metalhawk living alone on Tyxlara. Feb 24 - HE LIVES! *Jackie appears* :I was researching a planet for VIBRANIUM for my STACEY project. I found some, but not enough to make any kind of dif. SO I didn't. But guess what I did find? Prime, Kup, 'Hide, Lita? OUR OLD FRIEND IS ALIVE! Metalhawk was there. I've brought him home. I've give him full CoC access to our DB's. He's back. It's nice to see another old timer. Metalhawk...welcome back. Makes me want to go back into the corps instead of being a scientist. Welcome back GOLDENROD! :*NO JACKIE* March 3 - Rage and Disbelief *JACKIE* :"You know, last I checked....I was the head of the R&D and Science divisions. Whatever Ark-face was up to for us? I should have been informed and been allowed to review it before its destruction. He may be a psychopath but something useful could have come from one or two of those items, ya know? I'll be straight with ya...I see something like that happen again without going through the chain of command? There will be repercussions. SERIOUS ones. I don't go steppin' on other peoples feet and I expect the same respect in return. That was my call to make and now, like Pipes said, there's a complete waste. I can't friggin BELIEVE this would be done without my thumbs up. You know what? I probably would have given it too after reviewin' the work. *Wheeljack shakes his head in disgust and smashes the disconnect button* *NO JACKIE* 2017 Dec 20 - PISSED OFF JACKIE *WHEELJACK* :Ok. What the flipping smeg?! The Decepticons just used tech against us that I developed years ago! I was told we ain't using this smeg! How did they get it?! It was different from mine. Not as efficient. From my readings on the damage done? It was designed to do larger scale damage. Like PLANET LEVEL damage. But they made it smaller. But who gives a smeg about that?! They got it! Red Alert! I want a full sweep of all my labs and I want video freakin' footage. I smell a turbo-rat. And if not? We got a spy that's really good. I don't see Screamer, Shockers or Sounders coming up with this SHIT on their own! It took me two years. They just ain't that clever. If it turns out we're clean and they just "figured it out" well...smeg on a ener-cracker. I ain't letting that happen. We need to retaliate. Our tech is better against facilities. Just give me the word Prime. I'll start arming my paks on aerialbot wings. Megatron wants the thunder? WELL NOW HE'S GOT IT! Wheeljack out. *NO WHEELJACK* 2018 Mar 01 - Ark Damage Report *JACKIE!* :Look. We took some hits today. The entire power grid has to be rewired. I had to redo the whole damn thing to boost the power by 30%. It's going to have to be redone. But Prime and the lads did a valiant job defending it. On the bright side? We weren't flash fried. I saw the scanner reports. They had the knock-off flash-pak with them. We averted a disaster. And I STILL want to know how that afthole Starscream got ahold of my tech! The hull is about at about 42%. Grapple and Hoist were patching it with neo titanium while we were under attack. That took mech-balls. So congrats to them. But the damage is the damage. It's gonna take about 3 weeks to fully fix it. And while we do? We're redoing it with Neo-Titanium. That means they can't use that smeg against us again. Prime kicked the ever loving smeg out of Megs. Me, Red, and Bluestreak held down the fort doing all we could for security, providing more power to the weapons, and actually firing em. Look folks...this was a bad attack. We took a lot of damage. But we avoided a disaster. PRIME...I suggest you let me start arming aerialbots with my flash-pak immediately. It's time we retaliate tit for tat. Wheeljack, OUT! *NO JACKIE* Apr 02 - Cons Weapon >*Jackie*< :The weapon is highly similar in many aspects to my flashpak. It's method of action and focus is different...but basically...it does the same thing. This one was obviously miniaturized so be happy about that. Whatever the Cons originally designed this for? It was way bigger than individual facilities like my flash pak was. Like...planetary wide destruction. And it could do it too with the right ingredients so we need to be wary. We've already begun armoring our main facilities with neo-titanium which will protect against further assaults. >*NO JACKIE*< 2019 * November 12 - "Caution: Brainstorm at Work!" - Posting this log is worth 50 Brainstorm Points easy Players * Wheeljack had a full-time player from 2009 through 2010. * Between 2011 and 2014 he was temped occasionally by Bzero. * As of 2015, he is being temped by Starscream. * As of 2019, he's been awarded to User:Starscreamer66. References Sources * * * * * ---- Category:Autobot Cars Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Operations Category:Characters Category:Engineers Category:FCs Category:Scientists Category:Transformers